Trusting the Lies
by Elastic Owl
Summary: "Let's get it straight. You're the jock, I'm the cheerleader. You're the Jew, I'm the Christian. You're the father, I'm the mother. You're the player and I'm the one who was screwed over."  Quick
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Noah Puckerman successfully got Quinn Fabray, the popular preppy head cheerleader pregnant and now her baby bump was visible. Everyone knew that she was preggers, but her Glee friends had been the only ones to console her. She used the word "friend" lightly when talking about Glee. When all her popular friends left her, Quinn had nothing. Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina stepped up making her feel happy. Not popular, but at least she had friends. She lived with Mercedes now, and treasured those times when Tina would sleep over. The girls would stay up all night exchanging advice about boys, school, and clothes.

"Hey Tina!" Quinn giggled, "You got a text from Artie!"

"Give me that!" Tina shouted and laughed, trying to snag the phone from her hands.

"When are you and Artie just gonna admit you're head over heels for each other and date already?" Mercedes cooed.

"I don't like him!" Tina blushed.

"Sure." Quinn said in a sarcastic tone. Quinn was having fun in life again, despite all the baby drama.

The next Monday at school was difficult, but was easier than what it was on the previous Friday. Quinn still felt like everyone was staring at her stomach, even though in reality there was different, more current news from the weekend. She sat in the choir room, waiting for the bell to ring. All the students were there, but Mr. Schue was still on his coffee break.

"Hey, babe." Puck walked up behind her, his hot breath on her neck.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, Quinn, I said it wasn't just another hook-up for me."

"Really? I thought that, before you lied to me."

"But I love you, babe."

"Sure. You say that now, just to get me to give it up to you again. Save it, Puck." Quinn argued as Puck became frustrated with her capability to disagree.

"Q," he started, abruptly stopped by her strong voice.

"You don't get it, do you?" Quinn's voice was angered, "You took advantage of me! I don't want you in my life, or my baby's life!"

Mr. Schuester walked in just in time to witness the disagreement explode. Instead of stopping it, Mr. Schue let it continue, knowing sometimes people had to figure things out on their own.

"What the hell did I lie about?" By now, the whole Glee Club was watching, enthralled by the intense debate.

"You told me you had protection! You told me to trust you! You told me you cared! You told me you were texting Mike Chang, not sexting Santana!"

Puck inhaled a deep breath. Quinn's hazey eyes filled with tears of disappointment, while Santana guiltily glanced down at her shoes.

"Let's get it straight. You're the jock, I'm the cheerleader. You're the Jew, I'm the Christian. You're the father, I'm the mother. You're the player and I'm the one who was screwed over." With that Quinn darted out of the room.

"Can I go talk to her, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked, uncertain. Before the teacher had time to answer, Santana stood up.

"No. Let me do this." Santana stated, placing a hand on Puck's chest, pushing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chapter was sad, especially for a Quick Fic, but it's gonna get happy soon! I love writing for Tina/Artie and Quinn/Puck, so one of these chapters I'm thinking a double date. What's your opinion on that?**

**I don't own Glee, pretty obviously.**

Santana ambled around the school, not finding Quinn anywhere. _Damn it, Quinn. Only you would make me walk outside in a hail storm. _The hail pounded on Quinn's car, which she sat in, head rested on the steering wheel. Pulling her red and white WHMS hoodie over her head, Santana darted toward Quinn's car. Pulling open the door, Santana hopped inside. Quinn glanced over to see who got in.

"What?"

Santana slammed the door to Quinn's car shut . "Seriously, Fabray?"

"Huh?" Quinn questioned.

"Pull yourself together. Puck was a jerk to you, but you were a jerk to three quarters of the kids at this school when you were a cheerleader. Almost everything has changed, but you are still a devious bitch somewhere in there. I know you, we were best friends, and I know you like Puck. When I sexted him I was just jealous of you sleeping with him, but without his mohawk, I want nothing to do with the loser. Feel free to have him. You're strong, Tubbers. Keep it that way."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled sadly, embracing the brunette in a hug. "But, why'd you come here and not Mercedes or Tina?"

"They'd tell you to date Puck and everything would be okay. You needed a harsh Santana Lopez pep talk." Santana laughed, "Now, let's get back to Glee."

0O0O0O0O

Walking down the hallways, Quinn caught Santana up on her current life and in return Santana talked about her current boyfriend. When they walked into the room, everyone turned to them. Santana marched up to her seat, her dark curly ponytail swirling behind her head. Quinn stared at her feet, trying not to notice that Puck's eyes were locked on her. As she sulked past him, he flashed her a not scribbled on a piece of lined paper. "WE NEED TO TALK." It boasted in bold letters. Santana shot Puck a glare, as she also read the note. Uncomfortable, Quinn ignored it and took a seat beside Artie, who asked if she was okay.

0O0O0O0O

Glee class was over after what felt like an eternity but Quinn wasn't at all eager to come out. Shyly, she walked over to Mercedes, attempting to avoid Puck. "Can I ride home- I mean to your house with you today?"

"Always." Mercedes smiled, "And by the way Quinn, feel free to call it home."

"Thanks."

0O0O0O0O

Quinn laid on Mercedes' couch, watching re-runs of Friends with Artie and Tina. Finally, Kurt pulled up in Quinn's car. He had drove it to Mercedes' because Quinn didn't want to have a confrontation at her car with Puck.

"Thank you so much!" Quinn ran toward Kurt as he tossed her the keys.

"No problem. Anything for a fellow Glee Club member. But I do think Puck is on his way here."

"Why? What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing! I swear on my Marc Jacob's summer collection!"

"Mercedes!" Quinn called down the hallway.

"What's up, hun?" Mercedes replied, coming out of her room.

"Puck is coming here. He wants to talk to me." Quinn said, her voice filled with dread.

0O0O0O0O

**Opinions? Good or bad, doesn't matter. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am too keep going. Jussayin'. What do you think Puck should say to her, or maybe even sing to her? Do you guys want more of this story? **


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn saw Puck's rusty red truck pull up to Mercedes' house. Kurt called her from the guest room, where Tina and Mercedes were giving her a pep talk. Artie and Kurt preferred to sit in the living room and watch music videos. "Oh god." She silently mouthed to her friends as they pushed her out the door. Watching from the window, they awkwardly saw Puck approach her.

"Hey." She muttered quietly.

"I want you to trust me. Believe me."

"They're just words, Noah."

"I can be a good dad."

"Yeah, a good dad? Maybe. A good boyfriend? Doubt it."

"Q-"

"We babysat together. That was the only thing even close to a date, and you still screwed it up."

"Give me another chance?" He almost begged, making her subtly roll her olive toned eyes.

"Fine. One chance. That's it. That's all." She turned on her heel, making beeline straight for the house.

Walking in and closing the door behind her, she prepared herself for the questions that would be fired at her. After patiently answering everyone of them, she grabbed her phone out of her cardigan's pocket. It was a text from Puck.

_Busy tonight, babe? _

Quickly, her thumbs skimmed across the keyboard, typing a message to him.

_Sleepover with Tina and Mercedes. _

Seconds later, she received another text from him.

_How 'bout tomorrow night?_

Recalling her previous dinner plans with Tina and Artie she typed back.

_Going to Breadsticks with Artie and Tina._

Admittedly, she felt bad for turning him down. He was making an effort (for being Puck and all).

_Perfect. A double date? ;) _

She smirked, thinking it would in fact be a great way to get Artie and Tina together.

_Pick me up at 8. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! To answer a question, no, Quinn is not a Cheerio anymore. **

Quinn was kind of dreading Saturday night. She wasn't in the least bit eager to have a friendship, let alone any kind of relationship with Puck. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the total truth. Maybe she liked the way he sang, or the badass "I'll protect you!" attitude. Maybe it was the butterflies in her stomach whenever they made eye contact, or the way he was so willing to be there for the baby. She didn't really care. Quinn's stomach was filled with either butterflies, or the baby disagreeing with her lunch that day. She sighed as she got out of the shower and braided her bangs, wrapping it into a headband. She slipped on a yellow dress (preferably one that would hide her belly) and some teal flats. Whipping on the mascara across her lengthy lashed, and swiping some shiny shadow on her lids, she headed out the door. Getting in his truck, she said hello and the whole ride they talked about how perfect Tina and Artie would be for each other.

"Hey!" Tina said as Quinn sat down next to her.

"Hi." Quinn smiled. Tina and Artie had obviously been there a bit longer than Quinn and Puck, since they had their drinks all ready. About ten minutes after Quinn got her drink, she had to excuse herself to the washroom. That happens a lot when you have a human resting on your bladder. When she returned to the table, she noticed Artie and Tina enthralled in some conversation, while Puck texted, phone beneath table.

The waitress finally delivered the food, as Quinn's phone buzzed. She grabbed it, and saw she had recieved a text from Puck.

_After we eat, let's leave and give Tina and Artie some alone time._

That was a brilliant plan, Quinn thought as her fingers skidded across the keyboard, replying.

_Cunning, Puckerman. :)_

The food was good, minus the stale breadsticks, but Quinn ate them all up. She _was _eating for two. Puck smiled as he declined dessert and said Quinn and him better get going. Artie and Tina waved and said goodbye.

O0O0O0O0O0O

"Look at the stars!" Quinn exclaimed. Living in Lima, the stars were rarely visible with the city lights.

"I know a really good place where we can see them, if you want."

"Okay!"

Puck drove through the city, heading to Lima Lake. Quinn knew this place well, but she had never been here at night. When they got out of the truck, the warm summer air wrapped around them. Puck climbed up of the hood of his truck and sat down. Then he assisted Quinn up. She laid down on her back, blonde hair spread out like a pillow.

"You look so hot in the moonlight." Puck stated, making Quinn giggle.

"That was not cliche in the slightest!" She smiled sarcastically. Then, Puck began humming a unidentifiable tune.

"She's kicking." Quinn informed Puck, taking his large hands and setting them on her stomach. He sat up excitedly as a huge grin grew across his face.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you." Quinn didn't say anything, but instead kept staring at the stars. "And I want you to move back in with me."

"We'll see." She replied, leaving Puck wondering, yet utterly in love with the blonde ex-cheerleader sitting beside him.

**A/N: Okay, so I know you guys were looking forward to the double date, but I didn't know how to write it. Sorry. Anyway, how many more chapters? I was thinking 8-12 more, but how many more do you guys want? I love reviews and they inspire me to update sooner! Whether they are good or bad, I'm grateful! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee! **

"You're s-s-seriously moving in with P-P-Puck?" Tina stuttered, sitting on the edge of Mercedes' floral comforter.

"It's temporary. A trial-run." Quinn answered while packing up her duffle bag that had her initials embroidered on it. Quinn and Puck had been dating for three weeks now. Quinn trusted Puck now. Not fully, but enough to live with him. Every time she walked in to his house while waiting for him to grab his wallet or letterman jacket his little sister, Sarah, would ask her to play cards or paint her nails, and Quinn happily obliged. At 9:30 Puck would be here to pick her up. Packing was quite easy though. She had some clothes, pajamas, a hairbrush, makeup, a few books, her baby vitamins, a plush lamb she got when she was a baby and most importantly, a picture of the sonogram from her last appointment in a colorful frame.

"I'm gonna miss you." Mercedes added quietly.

"I know, I'll miss you too, but a baby needs a daddy, right?"

"Yeah. But just remember, you can always come here."

"Thanks. You guys are the best." After embracing Tina, Mercedes and her family in grateful hugs, she made her way to Puck's truck. As soon as he spotted her, he darted to her side, taking the large bag off her shoulder.

"How's my baby mama today?"

"Awesome." She replied.

"Like always."

0O0O0O0O0

The drive to Pucks' house was short, and when she attempted to grab her bag, Puck stopped her. He slung it over his shoulder and followed her into the house. It was empty, not even the TV was on.

"Where's Sarah and your mom?"

"Cincinnati. We've got the whole house to ourselves for the weekend." He grinned his devious Puckerman smile.

"No." She giggled, killing his hormonal thoughts.

"Come on!" He tried to persuade as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Beth is hungry." She said placing her hands on her enlarged belly and breaking away from his embrace.

"What is there to eat at 10 on a Thursday night?"

"McDonald's. It's open 24/7, you know."

Puck laughed at the fact she knew how late the fast food restaurant was open. In his strong arms, he picked her up bridal style, gently placing her back in the truck they had just been in.

0O0O0O0O0

Pulling up to the drive-thru, he asked her what she wanted. "Blueberry pie, medium fries, and an orange soda." Puck repeated back into the speaker.

"Why, hello there." A heavy set teenage swooned as she opened the window. Her damaged red hair flew in front of her ancient style glasses, while her cracked nails boasted a hideous green shade.

"Hi?" Puck questioned uneasily.

"How are you doing tonight, handsome?" The teen said as Puck noticed the glare Quinn shot the worker.

"Uh, okay." Puck said as he handed over the cash.

"You busy this weekend?" The girl winked.

"Yes. Now could I just get my damn food?"

"Of course!" She attempted to smile sexily, but couldn't pull it off. Handing him his food and receipt, she wiggled her eyebrows and whispered "I wrote my number on the bag."

"He WON'T need it." Quinn butt in. "He's busy with his pregnant girlfriend, thank you every much." The girl at the window looked embarrassed, and slammed the window shut.

"Someone's a little jealous." Puck laughed, driving away.

"No." Quinn protested. Their tiny argument continued until they reached the house. Puck put an end to it by carrying her in. She playfully screamed and kicked as he kissed her neck.

0O0O0O0O0

Walking out of the bathroom, she felt hideous. No makeup, hair in a loose bun. Dressed in a men's V-neck tee that was loose over her baby bump and a pair of yellow and pink flannel pajama pants. "Looking hot." Puck stated, making her grin, "But isn't that my shirt?"

"Yeah, you want it back?"

"Only if you take it off right here, right now." He hinted as she slapped him lightly on the arm. Quinn lay down on the uncomfortable couch where she had been staying before Mercedes house.

"Where do you guys keep the blankets?" She asked politely.

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"You let me last time, didn't you?"

"Only 'cuz Sarah was home. Mom didn't want her to see us sleeping together."

Quinn laughed, "But I'm pregnant!"

"She doesn't know all the technical stuff! Let's get to bed." Quinn followed him up to his room. It was clean, for Puck at least. Some clothes were scattered here and there, but Quinn didn't mind a bit, she was just happy to sleep somewhere other than the couch. Quinn climbed into the double bed, and Puck moved in beside her. She snuggled into him as he placed a protective hand on her stomach. In the dark she smiled as he whispered, "Night Quinn, Night Beth. I love you."

"Goodnight, Noah."

0O0O0O0O0

**Okay so I didn't really like that chapter but I wanted some jealous Quinn. To the person that said something along the lines of it sucked that I didn't know how to write a double date, I could've but I thought that having dialogue in that scene would force me to write Puck very out of character and I thought it'd be better to write it like that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. I'm going on vacation Friday (TO THE SET OF GLEE! YAY!) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload next, just expect many chapters when I get back. Since it's getting close to Quinn's due date, do you think I should write the birth scene? Should Quinn and Puck keep Beth? And what should her middle name be? Thank You SO much! And thanks a lot if you actually read the whole author's note!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee, in case you were wondering.**

"You REALLY want to keep her?" Puck questioned, hopefully.

"Yes. You're gonna be an awesome dad." Quinn reassured him.

"I didn't pressure you, did I, babe?"

"No. Not at all. You showed me I could trust you."

"Where are we going to live?"

"We still have 3 months to figure all that out."

"Now I get to live with my baby and the hottest girl I've ever met? Amazing.." Puck added.

Quinn giggled, "Thanks."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Q?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then how come you never tell me it?"

"You KNOW I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't stay here with you. I wouldn't keep Beth. I wouldn't be imagining what our wedding day would be like or..." Her voice trailed off.

"You've never told me any of that."

"But I do love you." She whispered, giving him a gentle kiss.

0O0O0O0O

Saturday night in June. It was a night of wild parties and drinking, not preparing for a baby, yet that was what Quinn and Puck were doing. Sitting on the cherry hardwood floor in Puck's living room, Quinn had a baby name book perched on her knee.

"I thought we already named her." Puck raised an eyebrow as he walked in to the sitting area, handing Quinn a cold can of iced tea. "Babe...Is there another one you're not telling me about?"

"No!" Quinn laughed, "She still needs a middle name."

"Oh. Well what about Badass?"

"No, Puck." She took a sip of the tea, then answered, "What about Sarah?"

He protested, "We are NOT naming her after my sister. Hmm... Caroline?"

"Reminds me of 'Sweet Caroline', you know, the song you sang Rachel?" She opposed, her eyes flooded with jealously.

"Okay, I guess that's a no."

"Amy?"

"Bethany Amy Puckerman? Doesn't sound right."

"Jack Daniels?"

"No."

He grabbed the book from her lap and took a seat on the tepid floor beside her. "Gandalf?"

"That'd be perfect if she was a Hobbit."

"You never know how she's gonna come out!" He defended his choice, then began to read from the book. "Doris? Leatrice? Fishel?"

Quinn began to grin, then got back on topic. "What about something like... I don't know... Talula?" She asked.

"I like it. Bethany Talula Puckerman. Pretty badass."

She sighed, happily. "Finally finished. Now what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"I've got ideas, babe." Puck wiggled his eyebrows as Quinn lunged forward to kiss him.

She pulled apart, then smiled at her rebel boyfriend with the mohawk. Never in a million years could she imagine loving the boy she tried so hard to hate, yet she marveled at his ability to make her feel gorgeous when she felt ugly, to make her feel weak at the knees when ever he entered a room, to make her swoon whenever he sang even a lyric. Undeniably, Quinn Fabray loved Noah Puckerman and he loved her back.

**Too fluffy? I liked this chapter, actually. It was fun to write. Am I uploading one after another too quickly? Anyway, I tried to work some of your suggestions into the storyline, but I picked Talula. If you guys want to know the reason, PM me because I don't want to write it here and take up room (there is an actual reason that has to do with the cast, ect.) So next chapter, where are Puck and Quinn gonna live? I think it'd be awkward to have them live with their parents, but what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Quinn took padded steps down the hall in her gold ballet flats, books pressed gently to her expanding stomach. She was on her way to Puck's truck. He always would walk to the other end of the school parking lot, hop in his truck, and drive to the east entrance so she wouldn't have to walk so far. It was 5:00 now and the pair had just got out of Glee. While the other members of the club had made their way home, Quinn waited patiently for her stud boyfriend to pull up. She heard dull footsteps behind her, but assumed it was the janitor cleaning the boy's bathroom or mopping the floors.

"I heard you're living with him." She heard a jock's quiet mumbling in her ear.

"So?" She pursed her lips.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for getting all angry when I heard it wasn't mine." Finn stated.

"She-" Quinn corrected Finn. "SHE isn't yours."

"I know."

"What do you want, anyway?" She spun on her heels , facing him directly.

"Well," the awkwardly built high school student started, "Maybe we could get back together. I mean, we were such a hot couple..."

"Don't do this, Finn. Don't do this to me."

"Why? I love you. We looked so good together."

"Who cares how we looked?"

"Me." He muttered pressing his lips against hers. Finn's large hand was on her back, so she couldn't walk away.

Firmly, she put her hands on his chest. "Let me GO."

Just then, the school door opened widely giving Puck a clear view of Quinn trying to escape from Finn's grasp. He didn't run to her rescue, not just yet. Puck peered down the hall, striving to hear the heated conversation.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that. Puck calls me that."

"He doesn't love you."

"What do you think you're doing?" She attempted to push him away, but with the extra weight she was packing, it didn't work exactly how she had planned, hardly even rocking him.

"Getting you back."

"No."

Puck jolted out from behind the set of lockers, stopping at Quinn's side. "What the _hell _is going on here?" he demanded.

"Dude! Calm down! Nothing!" Finn shot back.

"You didn't want her when you had her! You treated her like crap!"

Quinn clung to Pucks' arm, knowing he would protect her and Beth. He rubbed Quinn's back gently, trying to calm her. It was like slow motion, Finn's oversized fist swinging at his face, Puck attempted to block, but was more worried about his girlfriends' safety. Puck threw a punch back, but missed, then he pushed Finn to the ground. Slowly, Finn got up, boosting himself up on his elbows. Puck kneeled over him, punching him multiple times.

"Puck!" Quinn screamed as Finn fought back. A stream of blood trickled down her boyfriends' nose.

Coach Tenaka stormed out of the gym, pulling the boys apart. "I'm going back to the gym." He stated in his normal monotone, nose scrunched. "Don't make me come out here again."

Puck put his arm around Quinn, ignoring his bloody nose, and began walking toward the car. He turned his head to witness Finn's lanky figure watching them. _Suck it! _Puck mouthed toward him.

0O0O0O0

"Are you okay?" She asked, pressing a damp cloth to his nose.

"I'm fine, really." Puck replied, nonchalantly.

"Don't get in fights _over me." _ Quinn pleaded.

"Quinn, I'm gonna protect you no matter what."

She lowered her voice to a whisper, almost not wanting him to hear. "It scares me when you get hurt."

Despite her attempts to be quiet, he heard. His deep chocolate eyes stared at her. "I'm fine."

"I know."

His nose still dripped a small trickle of blood, but he insisted it wasn't broken. Quinn sat on his lap, still dabbing the blood away. As much as she wished he wouldn't fight, it was for her, which she thought it was so chivalrous (though she'd never admit it). He proved he cared for her and the baby. She trusted him. Her life, though far from perfect, was good.

**Okay, so I've had this written for quite a while, I just didn't have internet, which is what will most likely happen again since I'm on vacation. Anyway HELP! I have two questions so first and most important; Where are Puck and Quinn gonna live? I need ideas before I write the next chapter. Second; should Puck propose? I think yes but it's up to you guys! Thank you! I love your reviews, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee.**

Nothing was perfect. Quinn had figured that out a few months ago, but it was still tough to comprehend. _Nothing. _Quinn's parents could never quiet figure it out. Everything HAD to be perfect, but it was impossible. The blonde girl spent her days lying on the couch with Puck, snuggling, eating chinese food. It made her smile. She'd never tell her family, but she preferred Puck's place. It was cozy, even if his little sister was constantly pestering them to play with her. This was another night like that minus the fact Sarah was at a sleepover and Mrs. Puckerman was at work. Far from perfect, but lovely. Puck laid down the on sofa right beside her. It was squishy, but it made it more romantic. The last week of school was approaching fast along with Quinn's due date. They hadn't moved yet, in fact they weren't even sure where they would be staying yet. As they were deciding what they would do that boring Friday evening, Quinn reached down to retrieve her phone that sang the instrumental tune of "Beth".

"Hello?" Quinn answered, not taking time to glance at the number.

"Quinnie? It's your mom."

Quinn became disappointed. "What would you like?"

"I want you to move back with me."

"I - I" her voice quivered, "I'm living with Puck."

"Sweetie, you're only 16. You can't live with _Noah." _She replied.

"Maybe if you didn't kick me out, I wouldn't have to!" Quinn spat out. Puck sat on the edge of his chair, rubbing her back, attempting to calm his girlfriend.

"Oh, honey, don't blame me, I was a virgin until I was married."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I'm not going to live with you. I'm going to get an apartment."

Her mother hesitated then said, "You're older sister is at college."

"I know."

"The attic." Mrs. Fabray muttered. Quinn's older sister had lived in the "Attic". In all truthfulness, it wasn't an attic. It was more like a comfy loft, with it's own bathroom. It was perfect and they wouldn't even have to go through the house to get to it.

"Do you mean..."

"You can have it."

"And Puck too?"

Her mother sighed, but then replied, "Yes. Under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Come to dinner at home tonight. Bring... him."

"See you then."

0O0O0O0

After telling Puck and making him promise to be respectful, she took a quick shower and pulled her hair back with a clip, curling the bottom. Wrapped in just a towel, she tiptoed to Puck's room, attempting to leave the hardwood floors as dry as possible. She grabbed a light yellow maternity dress she knew her mom would like the look of, slid some mascara over her lengthy eye lashes and some light lip gloss over her thin lips.

"Lookin' hot." Puck muttered to himself as she stepped out of their bedroom.

"Thank you." She replied shyly, tucking a golden strand behind her ear, "You too."

The mohawk clad boy was not enthusiastic about meeting Quinn's mother, but he knew they'd have an apartment soon, if all went as planned. Though he was happy he didn't have to deal with her uptight father, he was guilty he wasn't there when she was kicked out. Puck would have stood up for her, held her while she cried, and helped Quinn through her belongings into his truck before the timer on the microwave reached 0:00. He _loved_ her. Finn didn't ever. He might have said it, but the look in his eyes when he took longing glances Rachel said it all. Puck would never bring it up to his girlfriend, though.

0O0O0O0

As the couple pulled out to Quinn's previous house, Puck glanced over to the passenger side. Her eyes were glazed over with a thick layer of tears. He reached over to the other side of the truck, and gave her an encouraging hug. "Come on, MILF."

He assisted her out of the car carefully, making her smile. Walking up the winding cobblestone path, Quinn turned to him. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Um..." he gestured toward her stomach and stifled a nervous laugh.

"Right...I know you're nervous, but just be... gentlemanly..."

He nodded as Mrs. Fabray swung the door open. "Quinnie!" She exclaimed, pulling her youngest daughter into an uncomfortable hug. "Noah." She said turning to the boy standing with his hands in his pockets. She then extended her boney hand. Quinn looked at him approvingly as he shook it. Mrs. Fabray led them into the dining room, where three steaming plates sat unoccupied.

"This is an awesome dinner, Mrs. Fabray." Puck stated. Quinn's mind shot back to the moment when Finn sang to her in front of her parents. Minutes before the ballad, Finn had said almost the same thing. When Quinn and Finn were together, it wasn't right. Everything was awkward, unnatural. Thankfully, she was having Puck's baby and not his. Quinn loved the fact that Puck didn't shy away from admitting he was the father. He embraced it and she knew she could learn a lesson from him.

"Thank you, and Quinn; what a beautiful dress."

"Thanks." Quinn muttered, avoiding eye contact..

"So, tell me, are you two keeping it?"

"Her." Puck corrected.

Quinn nodded, not wanting her mother to question their decision.

"Well, I guess you should give Noah a tour of the attic." Mrs. Fabray offered, standing up from the table.

0O0O0O0

"And we're gonna _live _here?" Puck questioned, excitedly.

"If my Mom let's us."

"Baby, do you know how amazing this would be?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her waist. It was clear Puck enjoyed the loft. With the shiny hardwood floors, the light yellow walls, tiny kitchenette and the balcony that looked over Quinn's quiet neighborhood, this place would be perfect to raise a little girl.

"How do you like it?" Mrs. Fabray asked Puck as she made her way up the staircase.

"Love it."

"Great." She said, "But a few things. Don't come into the main part of the house without permission, and I will not come here. You are responsible for yourselves. I'm only providing you with a place to live. Lastly, no alcohol, drugs, loud parties or anything like that. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Puck and Quinn answered simultaneously. Mrs. Fabray handed them both metal keys and trotted back to the main part of the house, leaving Puck and Quinn standing happily in the empty beginning of their future.

**Thanks for the reviews once again, and to hpfangurl12993; I am sorry to disappoint you. I know that was really out of character for Finn, but I was never really good at writing for his character anyway. I just needed the story to work. I hope you'll keep reading, and I'll try not to include much of Finn and if I do, I'll make sure it's in character. Okay? Anyway, do you guys think that I should write chapters of their lives with Beth into this story, or should I start a new story? Would you read it? Thanksloveyabye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee**

"Thank you so much!" Quinn waddled over to the other side of the Attic, giving Mike and Matt hugs after they set down one end of the double bed. This weekend, the Glee Clubbers would be assisting Quinn and Puck to move from their current location to the homey loft.

"No problem." Mike laughed.

"Hey!" Puck interrupted. "What about me?"

"Wait 'til tonight." She raised her eyebrow in a flirty manner causing Puck to grin widely.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel walked up the curved staircase and into the room holding cardboard boxes of filled with lamps, pillows and books. "You already got her pregnant!" Mercedes joked as Quinn rubbed her belly.

"This is so... cute." Kurt observed, running his hand down the sunny walls.

"Where would you guys like me to set this stuff?" Rachel asked, pointing to the box.

"Anywhere is fine." Quinn answered, unpacking a smaller box of tiny baby clothes.

"I've got pizza!" Tina called, assisting Artie into the loft.

0O0O0O0

The whole day was crazy busy, and as much as Quinn and Puck loved entertaining their Glee friends, having all this stress on them was tiring. The blonde girl couldn't wait to get to sleep in her new home. The rest of the night would be spent watching reality TV and cuddling in bed. Not something Puck necessarily wanted to do, but his super gorgeous pregnant girlfriend would be content, so he'd do just about anything. Flopping into the new bed, Quinn glanced around the room. In the corner perfect crib filled with light lavender bedding sat unoccupied. Beside that, a white changing table decorated with the same purple shade. A white table held their TV, and the small laundry room slash walk-in closet held Puck and Quinn's clothes. Quinn flicked off the lamp sitting on the bedside table when a pajama clad Puck emerged from the bathroom.

"Not waiting up for me?" Puck stated playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Quinn sighed. "And she's kicking really hard tonight.

"I get it. My baby mama needs her sleep."

"Goodni-" She winced, "Goodnight."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Okay. Love you, babe." Puck yawned.

"I love yo-" Quinn felt a pain in her stomach, but talked herself into thinking she must have had a bit too much pizza. "I love you, too."

Puck set a large hand on her belly as she fell asleep.

0O0O0O0

Turning over (for what she thought must have been the billionth time that night) she read the clock. 2:14 AM the neon green digital numbers screamed. Feeling a shot of pain, a bit longer this time, she jumped up in bed.

"Jesus!" Puck sat up in bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Q?"

"I'm fine!" She attempted to reassure him.

"Why is the bed wet? Quinn?"

She breathed heavily, her face turning pale. "I think... my water broke."

**This was short, I'm sorry. Tomorrow I have to go to the Teen Choice Awards and that means I will still have WiFi, so when I'll upload when I get enough reviews. Also for this chapter and the next chapter, I'm only 13 and I know nothing about birth and water breaking so I'm very sorry if I'm inaccurate. I tried my best. Anyway thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn!" He yelled, getting up.

Quinn attempted to stand up, bracing her back. "Puck! Get my- AHH!" She screamed, having a contraction. "My- my hospital bag. Third drawer down."

"Okay, I got it." He acted calm, but was really freaking out inside. Picking her up bridal style, her rushed her to his rusty truck and laid her down in the back. Just over the speed limit, he silently cursed all the way to the hospital, getting red lights.

Setting her in a wheel chair, Puck caught a young nurses attention. "She's having a baby!"

"Oh, GOD!" Quinn panted, rolling quickly in a wheelchair down the hall. Puck pushed it, quickly chasing behind the nurse. The nurse assisted the pained teen to a bed, where a doctor soon came in the room.

0O0O0O0

"Push, Babe, Push." Puck tried to comfort his screeching girlfriend, holding her hand as she squeezed it tighter than he thought was physically possible for a Fabray. The scratchy fabric of the dull blue hospital gown rubbed against her always soft skin. Sweaty hands grasped the bed sheets, pulling them into tight knots. Tears of pain dripped down her usually rosy cheeks. Puck felt a deep feeling of regret in his stomach, knowing he caused his.

She glared out of pure agony, screaming "YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!"

"Push!" The nurse coaxed from the edge of the bed.

"Come on, babe!" Puck encouraged.

Sweat still rolling down her face, hair sticking to her forehead as the nurses dried little Bethany Talula Puckerman off. Handing the squirmy child to Quinn made her smile of relief and joy, ignoring the pain she felt.

"Hello, baby." She whispered kindly in her ear. Puck stood at the foot of the bed, watching the two. After holding the pink bundle for a few minutes, Puck walked over with extended arms. "Wanna go to your daddy?"

Dad. Noah Puckerman was a _father. _The emotions came as a flood for the couple, mostly feeling utterly scared. Gently, he took Beth from Quinn's arms. She had brown-olive toned eyes, like Quinn's, but darker. She had tan skin and dirty blonde-brunette hair. Puck was nervous to be holding his daughter. His baby girl. The beautiful one her created with a beautiful woman. Puck's eyes were glued to Beth, and when he glanced up, Quinn lay in the hospital bed, asleep. It was so hard to let her go, but they had to run tests and things that Puck was scared would hurt her. "She'll be fine, don't worry." The same young nurse reassured him.

0O0O0O0

3:21 the clock on the wall ticked as Noah picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" he said, hearing someone on the other end.

"Noah? Is everything okay?"

"Quinn just had Beth."

His mother gasped excitedly, "Congratulations! When can I come visit?"

"Sometime in the morning. Quinn's asleep and they're just feeding Beth or something."

"Okay. Bye, Noah. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Not wanting to wake them up, Puck texted Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Kurt, Matt, Mike, Brittany and Artie.

_Bethany Talula Puckerman was born at 2:59 AM. 8 lbs, 2 oz._

Of course, most of them texted back asking when they could visit. Quinn had just woken up, and a sighed loudly, feeling the relief of not having a human fetus hanging off her any longer.

"Hey babe." Puck said quietly as he walked over to Quinn.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Wanna go see her?"

"Sure." Quinn replied as she held onto Puck's muscle-y arm, hoisting herself out of the hospital bed.

0O0O0O0

Peering through the sturdy glass window, they knew, was a defining moment in both of their lives. "She's gorgeous." Quinn stated quietly.

Puck nodded in agreement, "So are you."

"Thank you." She blushed.

**I'm sure that's very wrong, everything about the birth and stuff, I just have a weak stomach and I didn't wanna Google it, cause ya' know... ew. Basically sorry for my mistakes, no need to correct me. There is about two more chapters, so expect that. There will be a sequel hopefully coming next week! Anyway I love your reviews, and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee.**

"Puck? Quinn?" Mr. Schu asked, knocking on the hospital room door.

"Come in." Puck replied.

Opening the door, Mr. Schu revealed the whole Glee club. Quinn, who sat on the hospital bed with Puck, greeted them while her boyfriend hardly took his eyes off their delicate daughter he cradled. The Glee Clubbers oohed and aahed at the sight of the petite baby. Hesitantly, Puck and Quinn handed her over to be passed around the room.

"Mercedes!" Puck called her over while Beth was in the hands of Kurt and everyone surrounded him.

"What's up?"

"You've helped us out through this whole pregnancy thing and-"

Quinn cut him off, "We were wondering if maybe you'd be the godmother."

Mercedes was astonished. Quietly she nodded, "I'd love to."

After an hour or so of visiting the baby, Mr. Schuester informed the club they had to get back to normal classes.

"Hey, Tubbers," Santana called, making her way toward them, "I gotta go to Cheerio's practice, but... here." The girl of mexican heritage passed Quinn a small package wrapped in light pink paper. "I thought since you were a cheerleader, she should be too."

"Thank you! It's adorable!" Quinn said, pulling a red and white onesie with a skirt bottom out of the package that was visibly similar to the Cheerios outfit, then pulled Santana into a genuine hug. Next, Brittany walked up.

"She's so... cute..." The spacey blonde decided. "Here's a bird... because I like... birds..." Quinn giggled as Brittany handed her a small stuffed duck, causing Puck to laugh hysterically.

"I love it, Brittany." Quinn replied, glaring at Puck making him laugh harder.

As the cheerleaders departed, Rachel walked up to them.

"Hello Quinn, Puck." Rachel clasped her hands behind her back. From her side, she pulled up a bag that decorated with a modern gold, pink and light green pattern. "It's a diaper bag. For when you go out." Rachel said passing it over. In the corner, Quinn ran her finger over miniature gold star embroidered on the tote. "They're kind of my thing." The jewish girl stated before prancing away.

The rest of the Glee club all said there goodbyes. A Marc Jacobs' Baby Pajama set from Kurt, rainbow colored bibs from Artie, a deep violet rattle with adorable little skulls and bats adorning it from Tina, a sweet dress from Mike which Quinn assumed Santana had assisted picking out, a mint green stuffed hippo from Finn and Matt, and an itty bitty pair of Juicy Couture slippers from Mercedes.

Quinn took a deep breath and laid her head against Puck's shoulder. The day had been long with visits from Puck's family and their mutual friends. Just as Quinn was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, a lanky blonde women in a classic red tracksuit slipped inside the hospital room.

"Miss Sylvester?" Quinn shook her head as her former coach approached them. Quinn glanced at Puck, who immediately knew to leave.

"Hey there, Q."

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Here." The coach said as she passed over a gift bag. From under the crinkly red tissue paper, Quinn pulled out a corset type item, which she couldn't exactly identify. Noticing the puzzled look on Quinn's face, Sue began to talk, "Tighten it 'til you can breathe." Ms. Sylvester smacked her gum, "It'll squish that extra fat outta you."

"Thanks, I guess," Quinn replied, puzzled to why her ex-coach was here, "but why?"

"I want you back on the Cheerios, Fabray."

**I lied. Completely. There is gonna be many more chapters to this story, including their lives with Beth. It'll be cute, I promise. The TCA's were amazing! I wish all you Gleeks could have been there cheering with me (I met Heather, Naya and Jenna!) I went to the Glee set, too! Don't wanna bore you with the details, though. Anyway, more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up like always. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Not me.**

Quinn took a long, deep breath as Sue waited impatiently for an answer. "What do you say, Q? Wanna join my elite Cheerios' or stay with those snot-eating mouth breathers they call Glee?"

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn shook her head, remaining composed, "I'm a _mother _now, and my baby comes before anything in my life."

"You're not _keeping _it, are you?"

"I'm sorry, if my life choices don't benefit you, but I don't want to re-join the Cheerios."

"Here." Sue said, handing the corset type item to Quinn, "I hate fat people walking around my town."

Quinn smiled, thinking maybe she'd use it to get back into shape. Just for Puck.

0O0O0O0O

Puck approached the school in his worn down truck. An empty pastel car seat was secured tightly in the back. Just mere days after Quinn had given birth, Puck had to return to the echoing hallways of William McKinnely High School. Roughly a week was remaining before summer break, and luckily, Quinn was exempt from finals for some reason or another. Even if Quinn did have to rejoin him for the last week of school, she would hardly be able to keep her eyelids from fluttering shut. Beth kept them up during the nights, when Quinn would rock her and feed her while Puck would change her diapers or hum to her. Puck, though, had to endure long days of classes while Quinn and Beth were chilling in the Loft.

Heading into the change rooms, he was thankful football practice was finally over so he could get home. Puck pulled his sweaty jersey off his head, excited to get home and see his girls. "Dude, what the hell is on your shoulder?" One of the imbecile jocks of McKinnely High yelled behind him. Puck turned around, back against locker, to face him.

"Turn around!" The jock demanded. Fearless, Puck spun 180 degrees.

0O0O0O0

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked quietly as he walked through the door, face turned so she couldn't see the large bruise covering his tan face.

"Nothing..." he muttered, trying to avoid the discussion that was coming.

"What's on your face?"

"Nothing!"

"Shh... Beth just fell asleep. Now show me what's on your face."

"Babe, it's nothing."

"Come on..." She coaxed, kissing his neck gently.

"Fine." Puck huffed. Quinn knew his weaknesses a little too well.

Removing his hand from over his black eye made Quinn gasp. "Why?" She asked.

"The guys were teasing me about being a dad... then Marcus punched me." He chuckled a bit, but noticed the quiver in Quinn's lip and the glassy tear forming in her eyes.

"He didn't have a reason?"

"No, he did." Slowly, he removed his white V-neck to expose a moderate sized tattoo on his back. Carefully, she read the letters. _BETH. _Written in a cursive font, the black ink was not yet faded. Quinn traced her finger over their baby's name inked into Puck giving him immediate goosebumps.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I thought you be pissed about me getting a tattoo and all."

"I'd only be _mad _if you'd gotten something stupid, like a flaming guitar or a... a naked woman."

Puck shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. At least he had a bit more decency than that. "When?" She pondered, innocently.

"A few days after she was born. I mean, she's gonna be a part of me forever."

"That's sweet, Puck."

"And if I can't be a rock star, I can at least get all tatted up like one."

Quinn frowned at the though of his tan, muscly skin covered with permanent ink. "Fine." He said, noticing her unhappiness, "One for every baby?"

She nodded at his offer. Quinn was content with her backwards life, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**I thought it was very "Puck" to do something from impulse like getting a tattoo, and I also think he'd do anything for his little girl, so I thought this was a good way to show it. If you care about my trip details, PM me, 'cuz I'm sure many people don't care. :) What should the next chapter be about? Review, please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Glee. 13th Chapter on Friday the 13th? OH YES.**

June 14th approached quickly, but everyone doubted she would even remember. The responsibilities of a month old baby drained the energy right out of Quinn. Hardly even glancing at the calendar day by day, it was likely she'd forget her own birthday. Everyday, they followed the same mundane routine. Wake up, change Beth, feed Beth, play with Beth, change Beth, feed Beth, put Beth down for her nap, take a shower, feed Beth, sing to Beth, feed Beth, change Beth, put Beth to bed, relax on the couch with Puck, then fall asleep in his arms. Puck didn't really need a job, they didn't have any rent to pay and Ms. Fabray provided them with food. This summer was so much different than previous others. No going to the beach, wild parties or standing outside a 7-11 until someone would buy them a beer.

"Need anything from the store?" Puck asked Quinn as he slipped on his shoes.

"Diapers?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a while. Love you, Quinn. Love you, Beth." He said quietly, kissing them both gently on the head.

0O0O0O0

Continuing the normal bedtime ritual, Quinn nursed Beth (Puck and Quinn mutually agreed breast feeding would have many benefits for their daughter, and Puck pushed the fact that it never hurt to see a little skin), then laid the sleepy baby in her lavender cradle. In mere minutes, Beth was asleep. For the possible millionth time, Quinn glanced out the window. The sun was on the horizon, threatening to disappear any minute. Laying in the fluffy bed, Quinn took turns watching the television, and the clock, ticking by the minutes Puck was gone. Too long. Did it _really _take three hours to get diapers?

0O0O0O0

Sitting on the comfy couch in Mercedes' living room, Puck and Artie blew up light yellow and strawberry pink balloons, while Tina, Mercedes and Kurt twirled paper streamers around the room. Santana frosted the sugar cookies, getting periodic help from Brittany who stood by the counter, idle. Rachel smoothed out the sunny tablecloth, placing pink and yellow roses Puck had picked up in the center, beside the similar colored tiered cake and wrapped presents, finalized with beautiful bows. No one would dare forget Quinn's birthday, even if she did. 17 was a big year, one year closer to being an adult. Mike stirred the lemonade, and placed the glass jug into the cool freezer in preparation for tomorrow.

"Damn, sixth text from Quinn. I better go." Puck stated as his phoned buzzed. Farewells arose from the crowd of Glee kids, saying they'd see him tomorrow for the surprise party.

0O0O0O0

Attempting to be silent, Puck opened the creaky door to the loft. "Hey?

In the dark, he saw Quinn's face buried deeply into the pillow. She was awake, he could tell. "Q?" He asked, stepping closer to their bed. "I know you're not asleep."

She took a deep breath, making it slightly more obvious she wasn't sleeping. "I don't want to talk, Puck."

"Come on, babe." He sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"You realize it's 11? You left at 8."

"I know." He defended himself, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"I didn't do anything bad. Trust me."

She winced at his words. _Trust me. _It rang it her ears, haunting her. She repeated it under her breath.

"You're such a damn womanizer." She stated, and her voice grew quieter, almost so Puck couldn't hear, "At least _Finn_ had the dignity to tell me he was with another girl..."

As her voice trailed off, the look in Puck's eyes became a fury of sadness. but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Quinn. The girl he had to be strong for.

"Quinn, I wasn't-" His apologies were cut off by the soft sounds of a sob rising in her throat. Tasting the salty tear drip off her face made her cry harder. It was so hard to look in his chocolate eyes, thinking of all the horrible things he could have been doing. Her eyelids fluttered close as she blindly made her way to the washroom. Leaning back against the locked door, she sighed.

_'You're strong, Tubbers.'_ Santana's awkwardly kind words drifted back into Quinn's jumbled brain. Drying her tears, she opened the door to see a regretful Puck sitting in the same place she had left him. Without saying a word to Puck, she threw herself under the cotton sheets, trying to push the bad feelings away.

**Okay, so may I just say THANK YOU to the three-ish people who have commented on every chapter! I love you. Basically, for those of you asking about the Glee set, I knew a few days ago that Britney Spears would be making a cameo (thanks, tour guide who talks too much), I saw their EMMY (which was AMAZING) and a few other things that no one really cares about. Anyway, just got back from the Lady Gaga concert in Las Vegas tonight and I'm working on the next chapter. By the way, I don't edit, never have, never will, so I apologize for my errors. Please review, Gleeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Glee. **

Opening her eyes, Quinn squinted, attempting to hide under the covers from the sunlight that flooded in the open balcony. She stretched her long arms into the air, almost forgetting the remainders of Puck's actions last night. _Today will be better, _she reassured herself, smelling a waffle-y scent waft through the fresh air. Throwing herself out of bed, she pulled her golden locks into a pony tail. Rounding the corner, she smiled, seeing Puck standing at the stove in his pajamas, equipped with spatula in hand. Beth laid on a blanket in the living room where she was currently entertained by a colorful mobile hanging over her head. Quinn could recognize Puck's playlist blaring off his iPod dock anywhere.

"I'm sorry about last night." He immediately apologized as she walked towards him. She nodded, not really wanting to talk about the fight. "It's gonna be worth it today, though."

"What?" She looked confused and a bit hurt. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing." He denied horribly, laughing and handing her a plate of waffles, smothered in icing sugar and strawberries, just how she liked it.

"Why?" She referred to the plate of sugary breakfast she held. Now the whole situation was just utterly confusing her.

"I know you forget, but you'll see." He winked, smirking his devious smile.

"Is it our anniversary or something?" Quinn asked, a panicked tone in her voice.

"No."

"Good." After scarfing down the food he had cooked so successfully, nursing Beth, getting dressed in a angelic white dress that swayed just above her knees and applying a natural amount of make-up, Quinn was ready for _whatever _they were doing that day.

"Ready to go?"

"Where?"

"First, we're dropping Beth off at my mom's." Quinn was suspicious, but didn't question his tactics.

0O0O0O0

"SURPRISE!" The chorus of Glee Clubbers cheered as Quinn unknowingly opened the Jones' front door. Quinn beamed as everyone wished her a happy birthday, and embraced her in loving hugs. _Maybe they got the day wrong. _She thought, then glanced at the nearest calendar. _Nope. _

It actually amazed her how caring Puck turned out to be. Puck. She'd got so mad at him last night, and he was only trying to do something nice. Why couldn't she just _trust _him?

"Puck!" Quinn called him into the kitchen, where she was alone.

"What's up, babe?"

"I'm such a bitch." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" He said, only catching the last word.

"You were just trying to do something sweet last night, and I-I had to go and get all..."

"Quinn, it's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Listen, I don't blame you, it's not like I haven't given you any reason to be suspicious."

She smiled gratefully at him_. Thank God for Puck._

0O0O0O0

After relaxing, eating and opening presents, of course, Puck pulled out an empty glass bottle. "Spin the bottle, anyone?" He offered.

Sitting down in a deformed circle shape, Finn, Rachel, Matt, Mike, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Brittany and Artie were ready to begin.

"Brittany goes first." Puck declared passing the bottle to her. Spinning it, the tip pointed towards Mike, who scooted across the rug in her living room, giving Brittany a shy peck. The ditzy blonde swung the bottle over to Tina, who spun it wildly.

_NO! _Tina yelled mentally as the bottle decided on Puck. The asian blushed as Puck moved beside her, giving her a chaste kiss.

"YES!" Puck exclaimed, making the Glee kids look at him, curiously. "What?" He asked them defensively, "I've officially kissed every girl in Glee." Quinn shook her head in disbelief, while Artie fumed and Mike gave him a high five.

Santana spun, only to result in kissing a very nervous Artie. Next Matt spun, the bottle choosing Quinn. Puck didn't look too pleased with the result. Rachel kissed Finn. Brittany and Santana ended up making out somehow. When it was Quinn's turn to spin, the bottle landed on Puck. After making out, the bottle went around the circle again. As Quinn's turn approached, the bottle landed on Puck again. And again. And again. And again. By now, everyone noticed he had a magnet in his back pocket.

0O0O0O0

"Bye!" Quinn shouted out the window of Puck's truck, waving to her friends. It was only ten on Saturday night, but they had to pick Beth up from Puck's mom house. After nursing Beth and laying her down gently in her crib, Quinn flopped down on the couch beside Puck. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Puck whispered quietly in her ear. "I haven't given you my present just yet."

"I don't deserve anything else, Puck." She said, snuggling into his bare, toned chest.

"Yes, you do." He stated, picking up his guitar, "My baby mama deserves the world." His sweet rendition of "Happy Birthday" had Quinn smiling and giggling the whole time.

"Quinn," he stated after the song ended, taking a deep breath, "I wanted tonight to be really special, and I know this is gonna sound really gay, but I went to Mr. Schu for some advice."

She nodded, wanting him to continue.

"And he told me to follow my heart. And my heart says I want to be with you forever, but I don't think either of us are ready to be engaged. So, here." He said, nervously pulling a velvet necklace box from behind his back. Opening the lid revealed a necklace with a gold chain. A few turquoise blue and dark purple beads along with four charms the size of pennies hung daintily down from the end. Carefully, she inspected them. One had an "N" etched into it. The next, a "Q", then a "B". The very last charm, Quinn's favorite, was a miniature heart above an infinity symbol.

"The letters stand for Noah, Quinn and Beth. Then the last one is a heart and one of those squiggly things that means forever and ever." He explained in a very "Puck" fashion, running his hand through his mohawk.

"Put it on me?" She asked, innocently. His calloused hands fastened the snap on the back. The necklace looked even more gorgeous on her than it did in the box.

"I love you." He muttered quietly, the familiar hot breath still warming her neck.

"Puck, I-I-I- you don't even understand..." Her voice trailed off, "...how much I love you."

**Tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. If you see any mistakes, again, I'm writing this stuff at 3 AM. I NEED ideas. I'm totally blank at the moment, but if you just give me a topic, a basic little note, I can write a whole chapter off it. Please? Thanks for the reviews, love you guys. **

**Also, Did you guys see Kevin kiss Jenna when she got on stage to recieve the Teen Choice Award? SO CUTE. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Glee!**

"Truth or Dare?" Puck asked, encouraging her to take a dare. It was funner that way, he said.

"Dare." Quinn settled, rolling her eyes. They'd had been playing for at least a half an hour and she hadn't took a risk yet. Flopping down on the comforter, she stared him in the eyes, hoping the punishment wouldn't be too bad.

"Drink a shot glass full of vinegar." He replied subtly, smirking.

"Puck! No way!" She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" His reaction was obvious fake. "Come on!"

"Fine." She sighed. Stomping to the kitchen, she pulled out the plastic container of vinegar and grimaced. Puck leaned on the door frame, making sure she wouldn't cheat by using water. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, eyelashes brushing against her rosy, flawless cheeks. Quinn tipped her head back to a 120 degree angle, and poured the sour liquid down her throat. Puck watched in great amusement as her eyes fluttered and her mouth twisted into a burning pucker. She bit her glossy bottom lip and shot Puck a glare. "It wasn't _that _bad."

Resuming her place on the mattress, she was excited to pick a dare for Puck. "Okay..." Quinn tried to decide on a crazy idea to make him perform.

"Dare." He said, securing her plan.

"Make out passionately with that lamp." She pointed to a generic table lamp sitting beside the bed.

He laughed, but soon his face straitened out, "Serious babe?"

"You've had years of practice. Go for it."

Quinn was giggling the whole time as her boyfriend stared down the lamp and pressed it to his lips awkwardly. "Tongue." She coaxed, laughter growing louder.

"Jealous?" He grunted when Quinn finally decided he could stop.

She rolled her olive toned eyes. "Dare."

"Go the rest of the game naked." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"At least shirtless."

"Puck!"

He smirked.

"Fine." Quinn stated, unhappily.

"And skirt-less?" He offered.

"Be right back." In the walk-in closet, she slipped off her lacy white blouse and patterned skirt, revealing her blush pink underwear. She smirked as she put on her fluffy white robe.

Puck frowned.

"You never said I couldn't wear this."

"Fine. Truth."

"Okay." Quinn thought deeply for a couple seconds, "Why'd you get me pregnant?"

"It wasn't on purpose, trust me." He laughed.

"No, I mean, why didn't you just tell me to get over myself like everyone else did?"

"You needed some Puckzilla in your life!" Puck defended himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Not because you liked me? Just because I had a 'hot body'?"

"Basically."

Quinn turned her bathrobe clad back to him, looking hurt.

"Q, come on. Of course I liked you."

"But only because you wanted to have sex with every girl at McKinnely. Right?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why?"

"I've liked you ever since seventh grade. You don't know how mad I was when Finn started going out with you."

"Then you had to go and sext Santana..."

"That was stupid of me. But can we not talk about this right now? It's kind of killing the mood."

She laughed and nodded, knowing she shouldn't dwell on that when Puck had grown up so much over nine months. Sitting down in his lap, she kissed him as his hands wandered near the v-neck of the white robe. Quinn pulled away, surprising her previously content boyfriend. "Speaking of killing the mood." Quinn sighed as Beth's recently awake cries filled the air.

Quinn returned to her position in Puck's lap, except this time, she had sleepy Beth cradled in her arms. _We're a pretty dysfunctional family, _Quinn thought lovingly about the Fabray-Puckerman's, _but it's all worth it._

**I finally got an idea! And I wrote it! And YOU, lucky person, get a new chapter! Please REVIEW! And it'd be helpful if you gave me ideas, I'll give you credit! Thank you! Love ya like a sister, Gleeks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Glee.**

The sounds of the ringing phone replaced the air that Puck had previously been playing guitar in, as Quinn and Beth sat on the hardwood floor beside him. Beth was currently entertained by a colorful plush dolly that she inspected with her wide brown eyes. "Hello?" Quinn heard Puck answer the phone.

"I miss you too... Uh-huh... She's almost two months now... I'll talk to Quinn about it... She's really awesome... Yeah, you'd like her... Call you back tonight?... Okay..." Quinn giggled at the conversation, but then his voice grew into a whisper that Quinn almost didn't catch. "Love you too... Bye..."

"Who was that?" Quinn laughed when he sat down beside her.

"Nana Connie. She wants us to visit this weekend. She wants to meet you."

"When?"

"This weekend. Is that okay?"

Quinn gnawed on her lip, Truth be told, Quinn was nervous. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet the grandparents of the person that got her pregnant at 16. _Do it for Puck. _She reminded herself. Plus, it was their great grandkid. "Sure."

"Don't worry, she's not a hardcore Jew either. That was more my Grandpa's specialty. He kicked the bucket years ago."

She smiled, and grasped the small cross dangling from her neck. She had added it onto the necklace Puck had given her. "Where does she live?"

He looked down, knowing she wouldn't be pleased. "Minneapolis."

"That's 12 hours away, Puck."

"I know." He frowned.

"We're gonna have to get a hotel room. We don't have money for that."

"Nah, we can stay at Nana's. My Mom and Sarah are gonna be there too, so it'll be less awkward."

Quinn groaned mentally. _For Puck. _

0O0O0O

"Ready?"

"Tell me why we're leaving at 4 in the morning again?"

"Because then we'll get to Minneapolis at 4 in the afternoon."

Quinn glared, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Puck hoisted their duffle bags into his pick-up and secured Beth's car seat, double checked that it was safe and hopped in. Thankfully, Beth slept most of the way. Quinn was pretty bored, spending most of her time asleep too, until Puck started singing along to the radio. Humming along to the chorus of _Talk Dirty to Me _made Quinn giggle and the trip feel significantly shorter.

0O0O0O

"Finally!" Puck said, as they drove up to Connie's house. "And, um, Q?"

"Yeah?" She replied, applying pink lip gloss evenly.

"Don't mention the cupcakes."

For the occasion, Quinn had straightened her hair perfectly, adding a thick braid at the side. She pinned it with a sweet heart shaped clip and slipped on a floral printed dress, embroidered flats and a simple white cardigan. "How do I look?" She asked, nervously, reapplying a light coating of brown mascara.

"Smokin'." Puck responded, undressing her with his milk chocolate eyes.

"Thanks." Quinn sighed. Beth was in a dress colored in a minty shade of green, along with adorable blush pink booties and a tiny similar colored bow adorning her head.

"Nana!" Puck grinned as his grandmother opened the front door, embracing her in his toned arms that Quinn was very familiar with.

"Noah, how are you?" She turned to Quinn, "You must be Quinn! I'm Connie." The lady also hugged her, which made her feel like she was part of the tight knit family.

"Hi." Quinn smiled, politely, admiring Connie. She could easily pass for fifty while Puck said she was sixty five. Connie shared Puck's devious speckled brown eyes, wrinkled tan skin, and straight brown hair that was shaped into a kind bob.

"This is Beth." Puck stated, passing the woman their precious daughter.

"She's adorable." Connie gushed.

"Thank you." Quinn folded her hands behind her back.

**Yes, I know! This sucked. There was not enough Quick, but just hold on until next chapter! Fluffy goodness. Okay, serious time. I'm young. Sometimes, I feel like the youngest person on here and I don't wanna write about sex. I'll hint about it, but y'know. I'm only 13. I read M stories, but it's not the same. So sorry if you like that kinda stuff. Please, review! Love you, little Gleeks!**


End file.
